Royal Boundaries
by xXxAlotLikeLovexXx
Summary: War broke out between the two great kingdoms, loosing many lives while gaining pain in the process. Harry, the heir of the Gryffindor kingdom, will do anything to stop the war. Even play pretend love with Slytherin's git of a prince, Draco Malfoy!SLASH!
1. The Royals

******

* * *

**

I had to get this story out of my system. I was struck by inspiration all of a sudden! It was like a struck of...of...fireworks! Well, I do hope all of you enjoy this story. Oh, please do give out some

******constructive******** criticism. No flaming or rude reviews. That would make me sad. You don't want me sad, now do you? :D Oh oh! **

**Summary: Hostility sparks between the two powerful kingdoms, Gryffindor of the North and Slytherin of the South. Soon enough, a war was born, taking love ones through battles while many lives are lost. Pain only gained from it. Harry, the heir of King James and Queen Lily, has set out to end this war at all costs. Even if he has to play pretend love with the Slytherin's own insufferable git of a prince, Draco Malfoy! Can the two pretend their way through their engagement, or will they simply be at each others throats before they say their 'I do's' at the alter? Slashy goodness. Don't likey don't ready!**

**Couplings: DracoHarry, RonHermione, JamesLily, LuciusNacrissa, ArthurMolly, SiriusRemus May add other couplings in later chapters**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then Draco and Harry would be together. Forever. Too bad I don't own it! **

**Oh, and please, try not to cry in the first part. It may seem sad, but don't worry! Things will lighten up!**

* * *

Chapter One

The Royals

Cries of mourning were heard from the silent castle. Despair clung onto the air like gas poison while a woman sobbed, clutching onto her son's dead body. Tears spilled from large, emerald eyes at the sight. The woman's usual cheerfulness was not present on her tear stained face.

"My...s-son!" she cried, clutching to the redheaded boy's bloody body. The throne room was filled with pained faces, seeing the redheaded woman sinking into despair broke their hearts. A beautiful woman with brilliant green eyes placed a comforting hand on the sobbing woman's shoulder.

"Molly...," Lily whispered, hurt flashing across her eyes as Molly Weasley shrugged her hand off. Harry looked down at the bloody, pale face of Fred Weasley. It was strange to see him all pale and lifeless. The raven haired teen wished that this was all a joke. A joke where Fred just jumps up and screams out 'Ah! I'm alive!' with that usual grin placed on his lips.

He wished that it wasn't real. Just make believe. A joke so he could just laugh at them all and be slapped by his mother for his antics. A joke so tomorrow he could play a prank on one of them with his twin brother, George. He wished that it was a joke. Just a joke, make believe. Anything but this.

Too bad it was all real.

Harry's heart clenched when he saw his best mate's shoulders shaking. The redheaded boy lost a brother, no, the Wealsey family lost a brother...a son. A brunette beside him choked back her sobs, tears spilling from her dark eyes.

Harry looked over towards Fred's twin brother, George. Emotions churned in his stomach when he saw the face of the redhead. Instead of his usual grinning face and mischievous eyes, his eyes met a cold, haunting gaze. A gaze of loss of his other half.

Harry shivered.

Harry's father, James Potter, stood from his throne, his eyes holding feelings of remorse and sympathy. His jaw was clenched when Harry saw the somewhat accusing look that Arthur shot to his father. To his king.

"My...c-child! P-please, wake up! P-please! Please!" Molly screamed out hysterically, her knuckles turning white. Lily's heart shattered at her friend's call for her son. She gripped her shoulder comfortingly before holding the sobbing woman in her arms, ignoring the pushes from Molly.

"Molly, I'm sorry." she whispered, tightening her hold on her when Albus, an elderly, yet wise man, took the boy's body away from her for an autopsy. Molly almost knocked Lily off, but luckily enough, the queen stood her ground.

Molly's cries became louder and more hysterical, arms outstretched towards her deceased son. "No! No! Don't take him! He's alive! I know it! My son can't be dead! He's alive! No! Don't take him away...No...no...Don't...please...God, please don't..." she cried, her body shaking.

Ron tightened his lip into a thin line while he watched his mom. He felt two pairs of arms around him, making him blink his sad, blue eyes. He looked down to his two friends, who both buried their heads into his numb arms. He felt their body shake with silent sobs.

"I'm sorry, Ron...I'm so sorry," Harry whispered while Hermione's cries grew louder.

Another tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Gryffindor was busy with rushing villagers that were getting late for their dinner. Shouts of children could be heard in the kingdom, tired smiles appearing on their faces. Even sorrow was evident in the palace, but that didn't stop the occupants to busy themselves for the upcoming battles.

The battles of the Great War.

"Ron!" the Gryffindor prince called to his friend, bright eyes filled with worry. The redhead looked over his shoulder, his eyes tired like his spirit. Harry bit his bottom lip when he saw his friend's melancholy face.

It has been a month since Fred's death and funeral, but the feeling of loss was still lingering about. Harry placed a comforting hand on the taller boy's shoulder. Ron weakly smiled at him. "Thanks mate," he said in a tired tone.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile. "Just rest. You've been on the fields too much," he said. Ron opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by the pleading look that his friend gave him. "It's okay. I've already talked with my father about this. You and your family need to rest for awhile. Slytherin agreed to meet with us for a meeting," Harry reassured him.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Slytherin's royal family is coming here to negotiate?" he asked. Harry sighed before nodding. He knew that his friend held a strong grudge against the Malfoy family due to the war and his brother's death.

"Ron, we need this meeting if we're going to stop this war," he said before sighing, letting his hand run through his raven locks when he saw his friend glare at him. "Damn it, Ron! I'm sorry that I can't fight out there with all of you! I wish that I wasn't born a Carrier so I can stopped that blasted bastard that killed your brother!" he yelled at him, his temper getting the better of him.

"This...this genetic mutation isn't my fault, Ron! I'm sorry that I'm boy that can get pregnant! I'm sorry that my mother and father conceived me on their private chambers! I'm sorry that I came out of my mum!" he yelled out, tugging at his locks in frustration. Ron spluttered before placing his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"No, Harry. I'm not blaming you. I'm sorry that I was being an arse...It's just..I just wished I killed that yellow belly bastard," he whispered, letting his head drop on the smaller boy's shoulder. Harry looked at his friend with a sad smile before patting his back.

"I'm sorry that I talked about my parents conceiving me and coming out of my mother." he said jokingly, making Ron chuckle. "Five out of one hundred males every century can become Carriers, Harry. You're special." he said, feeling a bit awkward.

Harry rolled his eyes before pushing his friend away from him softly. "Ron, I look like a bloody girl with no breasts. It's not what you call the greatest thing in the four kingdoms. Sure, I don't have to go lady training, but I can't go outside and play Quidditch like you and normal guys." he said with a sigh.

Ron laughed.

"Well, you are the heir to the throne, but you do get lessons for self defense," Ron said with a grin. Harry punched his arm in playful manner. "Yes, but if anything happens to me, that means you or one of your brothers take the throne. Shall I take notes of every word you say, King Ronald?" he asked, batting his eye lashes in a joking manner.

Ron slapped his shoulder softly before laughing. "Nothing is going to happen to you, my Prince." he said with a large grin. Harry returned it with his own. "My prince, my arse!" he yelled out, stealing the redhead's cap.

"Why you little thieving prat!" Ron shouted with a grin, running after his friend.

* * *

The sky was settled into it's dark, inky canvas with small dotted holes in it's dark blankets. Tree tops shimmered in the moon's rays, howls of wolves echoing throughout the night's air. Clicks of a four pairs of hooves were heard throughout the forest, wheels moving.

Sharp, grey eyes looked out the carriage window, eyes gleaming. The male's features were lit up by the eerie light of the moon. His silvery blond locks swayed softly with the movement of the moving carriage.

"My son," a soft melodic voice whispered.

The blond teen turned towards the woman's voice. Blue eyes returned her son's strong gaze with her own, her face blank of emotions. "Yes mother?" he whispered back, knowing that his father was well asleep beside his mother.

"We are in the Lions' territory. Remember, they are cats with claws when provoked. Especially the heir." she said in a soft amused tone. A smirk tugged on the boy's lips at his mother's words. "Yes mother. But will that stop me from tugging on his tail?"

The woman laughed softly. "No, I don't think so, my little snake. But do keep in mind that this is a meeting for peace, not a meeting where you can simply insult the heir. You are a Malfoy, my son. You are Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy and Nacrissa Malfoy, the heir to the-"

"Slytherin throne," Draco finished for his mother. She smiled at him, placing her hand on his head. "My dear dragon, befriend the Lion's cub. He's quite the character, I heard." she said in an amused tone.

"I will try, mother." he said in a tired tone. Nacrissa patted his head in a comforting manner. "Sleep well, my snake. You will need it for tomorrow," she whispered, the wind singing in Draco's ears. Draco's eye lids drooped, his grey eyes hidden behind them.

"Goodnight my son."

* * *

"I'll give those slimy gits a one, two! See how they like that!" Ron exclaimed, swishing around his sword with raw elegance. Harry was seated on a window seat, watching his friend with a raised brow. "Ron, I don't think that's such a go-" he was cut off by a crashing sound.

"A good idea," Harry winced as one of the vases was shattered on the floor.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione's voice shouted, smacking the boy's head. Her intelligent, dark eyes glared at him. Ron looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Ehe...Ooops?" he said. Harry chuckled at his friends' antics.

"Don't 'oops' me Ronald! That's the fifth one this week! You can't go around the palace swinging around the sword as if it's a stick! You heard what McGonagall said! 'No more-"

"'Sword swishing around the palace because it's not safe. You are able to cut someone's head off with that dangerous thing'." Ron finished her sentence, earning him a glare from the bushy haired girl. "Honestly, Ron, if you had been caught by McGonagall you'd be cleaning Albus's cauldrons by now!" she snapped.

Ron made a disgusted look. "Please, 'Mione, I'm trying to keep my breakfast down!" he joked, earning himself a playful punch on the arm. "You're lucky that I'm not the one who's holding that sword!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Aha! The great Ron struck again!" the redhead poked her sides, grinning. Harry smiled at the scene unfolding in front of him. It has been years since he has known his best friends, but it was still a mystery to him on how they cannot see each other's feelings.

_'Oblivious people,' _he thought with a snort, turning his head to face the large window. The sun was bright and warm in the blue skies. Even inside the palace, Harry could feel the wind from the outside world. It was indeed a beautiful day.

From a distance he saw the large, golden gates of the palace open.

_'That only means one thing,'_ Harry thought.

"The Slytherins are here!" he shouted while he fell off the window seat.

"Oof!" he landed on the floor, not noticing the alarmed looks on his friends' faces.

* * *

Draco sat patiently inside the carriage with his parents, ignoring their quiet conversation with one another. He looked outside the carriage window, admiring the green, beautiful gardens. From a distance he saw the palace, adorned with the Gryffindor flags hanging from the main entrance. He couldn't help but to notice the number of cats wondering around the palace grounds.

_'Gryffindors,'_ he thought.

"Oh, look, dear. The family is already outside," Nacrissa pointed out. Indeed the royal family was standing at the steps of the palace. Draco couldn't help but to stare at the family in an awe. The king stood tall an proud, his black hair in a natural disarray. A woman stood beside him with a small smile across her beautiful features.

But he can't see the son in view just yet.

Her sunset locks were blown against the wind, her creamy complexion glowing in the sun's rays. "That must be Queen Lily. I've met her briefly in my childhood. She has a wild spirit," he heard his mother said.

His father snorted. "Her son must be possess the same spirit, but that doesn't mean he has her brains," he said in an amused tone. "Lucius!" Nacrissa said in a scolding tone. The blond waved his hand carelessly. "I'm just saying my thoughts aloud, dear." he said with a small smirk.

* * *

Harry stood beside his parents, his red and gold robes moving against the wind's breath. Behind him, the Weasley family stood, staring at the stopped carriage with distaste. He knew that his godfather and his partner stood beside his parents, eyeing the carriage in the same manner.

He felt Hermione stiffen by his side. He gave her a reassuring smile.

The doorman opened the carriage door.

_'Time to face the snakes,'_ he thought with a soft sight escaping his lips.

A handsome, blond man stepped out the door. His dark, grey eyes looked at them all with a calculating look before he stepped aside. His blond locks were held back in a loose pony tail, his green Slytherin clothing slightly swaying with the wind.

A beautiful woman with golden locks stepped out of the carriage with a small smile evident on her lips. Her ivory skin seemed delicate with the silver dress she wore. You could tell she was whisperer of gossip if you saw that glint of mischief in her blue eyes.

_'Fred would have liked her,'_ Harry thought, wincing when he felt that familiar stab of loss in his heart. The wound was still fresh. Harry slightly shifted in his place, but he kept his posture and his face calm.

The next blond that stepped out the carriage blew the air out of Harry's lungs. He heard his mother, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley take a deep breath when the handsome Slytherin heir stepped out. The boy possessed his father's stormy, grey eyes and pale, handsome features, but it seems that the glint in his eyes were from his fair mother.

He gave them a smirk.

_'Dear lord,'_ Harry thought.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but to smirk when he heard the small gasps from the females. He let his eyes travel from the family that stood on the higher steps, recognizing them as the Weasley family. All of them possessed flaming red hair and freckles.

_'Definitely the Weasleys,' _he thought, also noticing the other two males that stood beside the king.

He looked at the girl with bushy, brown hair. She returned his gaze with a strong expression, her brown eyes slightly glaring at him. He quickly averted his gaze from her, not wanting to see that well formed distaste in her eyes. Instead of seeing a tall, proud Gryffindor son that he expected, he met the gaze of a small, feminine male.

He almost choked at the sight.

_'That's a guy?'_ he thought with an incredulous look when he saw the Gryffindor heir. The boy had raven locks that stopped at his jaw line while his brilliant, green eyes were hidden behind glasses. Most of his facial features were from his father, no doubt about it, but they were softer.

Feminine.

This was not a normal boy.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," the king said with opened arms, snapping Draco from his thoughts. He glanced at his father, who raised a brow at the welcoming. Yes, indeed. They are in Gryffindor territory.

"Thank you for inviting us over, King...Potter?" his father said in a questioning tone, receiving a soft chuckle from the man. "James would be fine, uh..." he trailed off, blinking a bit.

"Lucius. Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said with a curt nod.

"Ah, yes, yes, of course, Lucius!" James exclaimed with a welcoming grin.

"This is my wife, Nacrissa Malfoy," Lucius gestured towards his spouse, who gave them all a smile. "Charmed," she said softly. Draco stood beside his mother, watching the smaller boy, who in returned raised a questioning brow at him.

"And this is our son, Draco," Lucius waved his hand towards him. Draco gave them a small, polite nod. The royal couple gave him a small smile, which he returned with a small, awkward smile.

* * *

James's hazel eyes looked at his wife and son, adoration shining through them before facing the Slytherin family with a proud smile. "This is my wife, Lily Evans Potter," he stated with a smile, intertwining their hands.

Lily gave them a charming grin before placing an arm around her son. "And this is our son, Harry." she said, her eyes glistening with happiness. Harry gave them a shy, timid smile. "Nice to meet you," he greeted them.

The Malfoy family gave them a brief smile.

"Behind me are our distant relatives, the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Fr- Ronald Weasley, and Ginvera Weasley," he winced at the slip up, not noticing the redheaded family tense at the his mistake.

The redheads gave the Slytherin family a forced, polite smile.

James turned towards the two males beside him, grinning at the both. "And these are my best mates, Sirius Black and his spouse, Remus Lupin-Black." he said in a teasing manner, earning himself a playful slap from the amber-eyed male.

James chuckled at Remus's action, not noticing the awkward air lingering around the all. Lily gave them a warm smile, opening her arms up to them, her eyes bright. "Welcome to the Lion's den!" she greeted them.

"We are charmed, I'm sure," Lucius said in an amused tone, nodding at his wife and son before walking behind the Gryffindors. Draco stared at the other heir's back, who was currently whispering to the bushy haired girl beside him.

"Sorry...git...Fred...Forget...Slytherin...War...Handsome...Idiot...Still handsome..." were the words that he can make out from their whispered conversation. This certainly caught Draco's attention. Sure enough, he knew that they were talking about him, if not, they _should _be talking about him.

They entered the Gryffindor palace with no hesitation. The royal Slytherin family admired the architecture and art work found in the castle. A large family portrait was found at the top of a large staircase. From the top step there was a platform, where two stair ways were separated to be joined to the second floor.

The Gryffindor king stood behind his wife, smiling with a hand laid on her shoulder in a manner. His wife were bright with happiness when she held a small bundle in her arms. The small bundle was no doubt their son, who had his eyes squinted, a map of black hair on his head.

"Oh, isn't he adorable?" Draco heard his mother cooed. Lily smiled at his mother, thanking her. "He's a joy," Lily said, hugging the small teen against her. Harry grumbled under his breath when his mother took him in his arms.

"Now I wish that I had brought the cute picture of Draco when he was a baby. You were so cute, spilling drool all over your father," Nacrissa said, smiling at her son while she let her hand run through his hair.

The room was soon enough filled with laughter.

"Mother..." Draco grumbled.

* * *

**Aha. Well, I had to stop somewhere. Besides, I'm currently working on the second chapter! So, interesting or no? Boring? Amusing? Read? And review? Well, of course! :D Please, do review nicely! Oh, and do forgive him about Fred. I love him, too, so it made me cry when I wrote that, but things must be done! R is for Read and Reviewing people!**

**Thank you!**


	2. The Seed

**Sorry for the long wait, but it seem that I had a difficult time writing all my stories since I've lost the will to write for awhile. But my love of writing has returned and so I'll be continuing this story as well as my other stories. I do apologize if there are a few mistakes in here, but that's probably because it's almost three o'clock over here. So a bit sleep-deprived here and stressed out because of a zit scab on my nose!**

**Warnings: SLASH! Not your cup of tea? Click the back button!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Summary: AU.**

**Hostility sparks between the two most powerful kingdoms.**

**Gryffindor of the North and Slytherin of the South**

**soon were engaging battle with each other, which lead to the**

**Great War.**

**For five years lives have been lost, blood and tears **

**have been shed, and only pain and suffering was gain from it.**

**When Fred Weasley dies from a battle, only more pain was inflicted**

**on the Gryffindor royal family.**

**Harry, the only heir to the throne, has set out to end this war.**

**He is willing to do anything to stop the battles, **

**even pretend a marriage with Slytherin's insufferable git of a prince,**

**Draco Malfoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**The Seed**

_'We can walk into love easily, but _

_walking away from it is a lot harder'_

"-Ron, I do think you should apologize to Hermione," Harry's soft, worried voice suggested, walking beside an annoyed red-head. Ron gave his best friend an irritated glance before mumbling something under his breath. Harry furrowed his brows.

"I couldn't quite catch that, Ron. Care to repeat those words?" Harry asked, giving Ron a small glare.

"I said 'No, I will not apologize to her'. I mean, why should I? It her fault." Ron snapped.

The dark-haired prince sighed in annoyance. His friend was being unreasonable, but then again Hermione shouldn't have brought up the issue either. All Harry wanted to do was to have a simple afternoon with tea and friends, but he can't have that without any heated arguments being shouted out between the two.

And they seem to be doing that exact thing more than usual.

And it's getting on the prince's nerves.

"You're being stupid!" he yelled out with exasperation, throwing his arms out. The red-headed male gritted his teeth, feeling a bit offended by his best friend's words.

"_No! You just don't understand! You haven't seen enough death or blood, but maybe that's because you're being pampered in this bloody palace instead of being beside the soldiers like I am! Why don't you go and have some tea with that damn Slytherin git!" _Ron exploded, face red with anger.

"Don't go yelling at me! You know why I can't, Ron! You're-" Ron cut him off.

"_You're a Carrier, so what? What about you makes you more special than my **dead** brother?"_ he spat out, still bitter.

Those words cut wounds deeper than any sword. It was these unspoken words that Harry dreaded and he knew that his friend detested him for those exact reason he just yelled out.

Hurt flashed across Harry's face.

"Well, _sorry_ for being something that I _am_!" he retaliated. With one swift movement, he turned his back to Ron and stormed in the opposite direction, making it impossible for him to see the regret that was written on the red-head's face.

**~rBr~**

_Knock knock._

Before Harry could say anything, his godfather's head popped out of the door's opened side. Sirius gave him a small grin before entering his godson's bedroom. It was awhile since they had spoken to one another, but it's probably because everyone's trying to prepare for a treaty and Harry's birthday party.

"I've heard about your fight with Ron," Sirius said with a small smile, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry gave him a small shrug. No matter how you look at it, the situation was idiotic.

"It's just that he shouldn't have said that to Hermione," Harry said with a sigh.

His godfather gave him a tired smile, giving Harry a small pat on the head and in return, Harry cuddled against the man he knew as a second father.

"Want to talk about it?" the older male asked, only to receive a look that said 'I'd rather talk about bunnies than talk about this'. Sirius laughed, patting Harry's head as if he was trying to pat his worries out of his head.

"Everyone's excited about your party. It'll be delightful. Bright candles, music, beautiful flowers, music, and dancing! Oh and drinking your favorite wine-" "-You mean _**your **_favorite wine," "-Turning seventeen, the age where you'll be finally able to get marriage proposals."

Harry's face was contorted with distaste.

"I'd rather live a lonely bachelor life than get married at the age of seventeen," he said with disgust.

His godfather only laughed at his reaction.

"You know you're not going to get married at this age. Plus, I still need to teach you how to snag a keeper like Remus!" he said with a cheeky grin. His godson rolled his eyes. As much as Harry loved Remus and his godfather being together, he definitely didn't want to hear the cheesy pick-up lines that his godfather used to get the poor man.

"I'll take my chance with marriage instead," Harry chuckled, making the older man pout.

"Why I never been hurt in my life like this! It's as if it were only yesterday I saw you're little toes and your little self in that little blanket! All warm and fat and cute! Now you're turning seventeen," he sighed, his memories replaying in his mind, "all I want to know is what the hell happened!"

Harry punched his shoulder.

"Ow ow! Don't abuse the old man!"

**~rBr~**

_'Life is too short. _

_Party while you can and think about it later'_

"The whole palace seems to be too focused on the heir's party," Draco commented, watching all the servants scurry down the hallways with large grins. Even old butler Kemp seem to be the in high spirits today.

"It is the time for Prince Harry to come into his inheritance. Though, it does surprise me that his hormones are kicking so early though, unless that's all genetic," Narcissa said with a small smile. The whole Slytherin family was seated one of the palace's tea room with the door wide open, but it seems that no one was interested in spying on them today.

"What do you mean, Mother?" Draco asked, raising a curious brow at her.

"What she means is that since Prince Harry is a Carrier his body will change, but as she said his changes are coming early. Usually, by the time Carriers becomes seventeen, their genes will make their body produce more female hormones than male, but that won't make them any less than a man. It will just soften their features and make them attain a body more suited for birth. Though, I don't know why this process hasn't begun at puberty since it would make sense, but then again, it's the genes that are doing the work," his father explained, sipping some of the traditional Gryffindor tea.

_'A bit too sweet,'_ Lucius thought with slight distaste.

"But how can you tell he's changing early?" he asked his mother, who discreetly smiled behind her cup.

"Why, Harry has become more curvy, of course," she said, her eyes filled with mirth when both her husband and son choked on their tea, though with dignity. Of course, she thought. Draco quietly coughed, not believing what his mother just said.

"And the fact that he's more crabbier than usual." the blonde queen added, smiling at her husband's thoughtful expression. "Or it could be from the arguments he and his friends get in all the time," he suggested in a disinterested tone, reading a book that sat on his lap.

"Why, Lucius, I did not know that you listen to the servant's constant chatter," Narcissa teased him.

The Slytherin King glanced up at her, his gray eyes giving her a disgusted look, making her smile larger. The only reason he knew of the fights was because he seem to have the lousiest timing ever. Why, this morning he walked pass the Weasley's son and Gryffindor prince yelling at each other.

"I just seem to have terrible timing and always hear two or all of them yelling at each other for some unknown reason. It seems that I always come in the most heated parts," he said with a sigh.

"Though, the Weasley boy and Queen Lily's Lady-in-Waiting Hermione seem to argue all the time. Like an old, annoying married couple," Lucius added, missing the amused glance he received from his smirking son.

"Speaking of marriages, isn't this his debut into high society as a possible marriage candidate?" Draco asked, not liking the mischievous look he got from his mother.

From cascading golden locks to her dewy blue eyes, her whole being was written with mischief. That's one of the major reasons why she was the only one in the family that got along with the Weasleys and of course, the Marauders.

The most famous and idolized group filled with pranksters in all four kingdoms.

_'Quite the legacy King James has,'_ Draco thought, giving his mother a cautious look.

**~rBr~**

"-So you're willing to go through this plan, just to end this whole fiasco?" Lily asked, her green eyes filled with caution as she watched the beautiful Slytherin queen sit across from her. Nacrissa gave the red-head a sincere smile.

"Yes, of course, but it's not like those two won't have a chance at happiness," Narcissa said, chuckling at Lily's thoughtful expression.

"I may need time to think on this, Narcissa. I mean, the plan is brilliant, but so sudden, and if you haven't noticed, our sons hate each other with a passion. Just the other night I saw my baby slap your poor son!" Lily cried. A crease between her brows was formed, and usually that happen when she's only worried.

Narcissa smiled.

"But you and James use to hate each other as well, and look how much in love you two are now," she pointed out, gesturing one of the photos that hung on the nearest wall. It was a beautiful picture of Lily and her husband near one of the garden's fountains. The day that he proposed to her.

Lily found herself beaming with happiness.

"You do have a point," she said with defeat.

The Slytherin Queen smiled, knowing that this round was done in her favor.

**~rBr~**

"Why do I get a sudden feeling that tomorrow's going to be terrible?" Harry asked, only to receive a roll of eyes from Hermione. The two are still on friendly terms, but Ron has yet to forgive them, but both of them know that the red-head will come around.

"You're just being paranoid," Hermione said.

_'Maybe, but it feels like someone's plotting something terrible,'_ he thought.

* * *

**Well, here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed this tid-bit since it's kind of sloppy, but I do hope for some positive feedback! **

***nudge nudge wink wink* Reviews are loved and adopted! **


End file.
